New Life
by Beckii
Summary: Buffy is headed down the wrong path in her life, and her mother decides to do something about it. Longer Summary inside. Rewrite of Scared Hearts
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anyone from BtVS or AtS.

**Summary:** Buffy is headed down the wrong path in her life, and her mother decides to do something about it. She sends her to a private school, away from her crazy "friends" and bad environment. Its an adjustment for Buffy, but she finds herself making friends; and making enemies. What happens when she starts to fall for one of those enemies? Will she choose the only friends she's ever known, or the only love?

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry, I couldn't help it. I had to do another AU fic, and I was looking at my old ones and decided to do a re-write of Scared Hearts. Different title, different pretty much everything, except for the plot. Hope you guys enjoy it like it was enjoyed before!

**Chapter 1**

Buffy Summers and her mother, Joyce sat in the head master's office of Sacred Hearts Private School. The office was small containing a paper filled desk, computer and two chairs on the opposite side of the desk. Buffy took notice of the certificates that covered the walls.

The short plaid skirt and blue golf shirt weren't Buffy's usual choice in clothing and the leotards were making her legs itch. She started tp complain to her mother but was interrupted when an older, bald man in a suit walked in.

"Hi, welcome to Sacred Hearts. I'm the head master here, and I'd like to start off by saying I think that you are going to fit in very well here Buffy, I see you've already received your uniform. That will be worn to all your classes, and school events unless directed otherwise. You are allowed to wear your regular clothing after school hours, but nothing inappropriate," he said, smiling.

"Oh darn, so that means my fishnet stockings and hooker boots are out of the question?" Buffy asked, smirking. "Oh, and what about-..."

"That will be enough Buffy," her mother scolded.

"I'm taking it you will be living in the residents?" he asked. "You seem to live quite a far while away."

"Yes, if that isn't too much of a problem, we'd really appreciate it," Joyce said.

"Great. Well, Buffy, why don't we get you started on your first day here. The secretary will give you your class schedule and you can find all the books you will need at the school library. And Joyce, if I could speak with you to set up arrangements and sign some papers..."

"Of course. Ok Buffy, well I guess this is good-bye. If you need me for anything just-..."

"Yeah, well I didn't need you do send me here, but you did that, didn't you mom? Just... Bye," Buffy said, grabbing her bag and standing up. "I'll see you... Whenever."

Joyce watched as her daughter left the room, and from a frown, a smile formed.

"This will be good for her," the head master said. "I've seen a lot of girls and boys, troubled ones, come in here and leave a totally different person. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know... I know."

* * *

Buffy walked through the halls of her new school, and home. It was big, confusing and she was completely lost. It was nothing like her high school, in size or in attitude. The halls were completely empty, not what she was used to.

"Excuse me? Is there a reason you're out in the hallway during class hours?"

Buffy turned to see who was behind her, and came face to face with a young brunette girl, around her age.

"Um, maybe because I'm on my way. Did you want me to fly there?" Buffy snapped.

"Detention," she said, pulling out a pad of paper. "Name?"

"Whatever," Buffy said, turning around and heading in the opposite direction.

She ignored the girl and kept walking, hoping that she might just give up, but she didn't.

"Ok, whatever. Write me up. Its not like this is the first ticket I've ever gotten," Buffy said.

The girl handed her a piece of paper before walking away.

_I'm in some kind of alternate universe,_Buffy thought. _Ok great, so now I'm really lost. What class was it? 214... 214... Oh, there it is._

Buffy walked over to a large wooden door and reached for the knob. She hesitated a minute, but opened it and walked inside.

Her rude entrance grabbed the attention of the class and she felt the stares of every teenager on her. Taking a deep breath, she walked forward towards the teacher's desk where a young, black haired woman sat.

"Hi, I'm Buffy. The new girl."

"Ms. Calendar," she said, not looking up. "Quite the entrance you made. Do you always just barge in?"

"What can I say, its what I'm good at," Buffy said.

"I'll let you off easily where its your first day, but just to let you know, I don't take that. You want to have an attitude, have it on your own time. Next time, I'll ask you to leave my class. Now, please take a seat wherever you can find one," she said, standing up. "Class is starting."

Buffy was a little bit taken back by her new teacher. Her past ones had never stood up to her before, they've only ever sent her to the office, scared of what she might do if they handled it themselves.

Looking around the room, Buffy started walking towards the back. She saw an open seat in the back row beside a brown haired girl. She seemed to be a part of a group that were talking amongst themselves, people that Buffy thought she could fit in with best.

As she moved towards the seat to sit down, the brown haired girl reached over and dropped her bag down.

"Oh, sorry... Were you going to sit there?" she asked.

"Um, yeah," Buffy said.

"Oh well, this seat is saved for cool people. Losers sit over there," she said, pointing her finger to the front corner.

Buffy could feel her cheeks redden. For the first time, she was embarrassed. Yes, she felt like knocking the girl out, but she felt completely rejected. She thought that they would embrace her, and look up to her. She was after all, the bad chick from L.A.

After snapping out of her daze, Buffy turned and headed back towards the front. The only other open seat was in the second row back beside a red haired girl who had her head buried into the text book.

_Oh, well isn't this great. Now I'm a nerd._

"Hi," Buffy said, trying to be polite. "Is this seat taken?"

The girl looked up, she looked a little bit shocked but had a warming smile on her face. "N-no," she stuttered.

"Great," Buffy said, sitting down. She threw her bag beside her and looked over at her new neighbor. "I'm Buffy."

"Willow, that's Xander," she said, pointing to the boy beside her. "You're new here, right?"

"Yep. As new as they come. God, I don't know how you can stand it here. Its like a fucking jail," Buffy said. "Where I'm from, well... Its not like this."

"Ms Summers. Did I mention I also don't like people interrupting during my class?" Ms Calendar said.

"No, but I'll keep it in mind."

"Good. So, I was saying..."

Buffy looked back to Willow. "So, how long have you been stuck here?"

"This is my second year," Willow said. "Xander's too."

"Are you two like, married or something?" Buffy asked.

"Me and Xander?" she laughed. "No. We're best friends."

"Oh. So, he's single?"

"Yes, but..."

"Don't worry. I'm not interested. Oops, no offense," Buffy said.

"None taken," Xander said, smiling.

"But, I really think we should pay attention to this," Willow said, shyly. "We have a test tomorrow."

"More good news," Buffy said as she flopped her head down on the desk.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Buffy sat in class, lost in her own thoughts. It was still her first day, but thankfully, her last class; science. A subject that she didn't even bother to try in, she knew she would fail it. The only way she could ever pass was if she payed attention, and that just wasn't her thing.

The teachers never taught anything interesting, anything that she died to know. They all read from text books, none of them relied on their own interest in the subject, or their own knowledge. Then again, maybe they were all just too scared; scared of getting fired.

The only class she could actually stand to sit through was her English class; the one with Ms. Calendar. Something about her intrigued Buffy, it made her want to pay attention.

_This is so boring_, she thought to herself. _I just wish I could meet some interesting people. Someone who would skip class with me, but finding that kind of person in this kind of school, I think that's impossible.. Even for me._

Turning her attention to the outside world, she looked around, noticing no one. But that didn't surprise her.

She was counting the cars in the parking lot when something, someone, caught her eye. He had his back to her, dressed in all black; a tight black t-shirt and black jeans that clung in all the right places. His hair was different, bleached and slicked back and he walked with such attitude; this guy definitely caught her eye.

_Turn around. C'mon, turn around..._

"Buffy?"

The sound of her name pulled her out of her daze, and she turned her head to face the teacher.

Staring at him with a tint of annoyance in her voice, she said, "What?"

"Class is over," he said. "You've been sitting there for five minutes since the bell went. I like interested students, but I..."

"Crap," Buffy mumbled, gathering her books and shoving them in her bag.

_I'll find you mystery boy, but right now, detention is calling my name._

* * *

Buffy exited the classroom, glad that her detention was over. She started walking down the hallway, not sure of where she was going.

"Buffy!"

She turned when she heard someone calling her name.

"Its Willow right?" she asked as the redhead approached her.

"You remembered my name," she said, shyly and a bit excited.

"Yeah, its not too hard."

Her cheeks reddened and she glanced at the floor. "Ms Calendar thought you might need me to show you where you're staying," she said, shyly. "I'm going to be your roomate... But if you don't want to, I totally understand if you want to bail... Not many people want to room with me."

Buffy smiled. "Its fine. I'd rather room with you then that snob I met earlier. What's her deal anyways?"

"Oh, that was Cordelia. Don't mind her, she's mean to everybody. You kind of learn to ignore her, like a fly on the wall."

"Seems kind of hard. She's not really on the quiet side," Buffy said.

Willow smiled. "No, not at all."

"You know, I think I can see a friendship in the making," Buffy said. "Definitely not an expected friendship, but... Hey, I need your help."

Buffy stopped in the hallway and Willow looked at her, concerned.

"What do you need?"

"Well, I saw this guy earlier... Ok, well I saw his backside. And it looked very good to me."

"Oh, um, well... What can I do to help?"

"I thought that since you've been going here for a while, you might know him. I mean, I get you probably don't have much of a social life, but you know..." Buffy said, and Willow looked a little bit hurt. "Oh, sorry. Not what I meant. I just mean..."

"I understand," Willow said, smiling. "What did he look like? From his backside anyway..."

"Ok, he was dressed in black, bleached hair, really sexy, had an attitude to him... Do you know him?"

Willow thought for a minute, and then laughed. "Spike."

"Spike, huh? I wonder how he got that name."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Ok, I know this looks like its going towards Spuffy, but, well... Its not going to be all Spuffy. There will be Angel, and he will be with Buffy... I just can't say anymore... 


	3. Chapter 3

1**Chapter 3**

Buffy sat in the room that she shared with Willow, her bags still packed. It wasn't that she thought her mother would come back to get her, but the fact that if she unpacked all of her stuff, she would be making this her new home; that was something she didn't want. Although, things were starting to look up for her.

"Buffy, dinner starts in twenty minutes," Willow said, walking out of their shared bathroom. "You're allowed to wear your normal clothes, so you may want to hurry and get ready."

"Yeah, alright," Buffy said, standing. "Hey, Willow?"

"Yeah?"

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For what?" Willow asked, confused.

"For being nice," she said before disappearing into the bathroom.

* * *

The cafeteria was large, and filled with long picnic like tables. Since many of the students that went to the private school lived in the area, it was half empty compared to earlier at lunch time.

Buffy smiled slightly. The idea of her not having to deal with all her peers all of the time, was a great relief.

"Oh, look, there's Xander," Willow said as she started to walk in his direction.

Buffy just followed, glancing around at all of the faces, trying to spot the guy she had seen earlier. _Spike_, she thought. _Where are you handsome?_

"Xander, you remember Buffy," Willow said, sitting down beside him.

"Of course, how could I not?" Xander said, smiling up at her.

"You're cute," Buffy said, sitting down across from the two. "So, what's to eat?"

"Ah, the famous veggie burgers," Xander said. "They really taste the same as the normal burgers, and pretty much everything else they serve..."

"Sounds yummy," Buffy said, thinking. "Why don't we go get some real food? I think we passed a Mc Donald's on the way by. Mmm, yummy greasy foods."

"I don't think we should..." Willow said.

"Oh c'mon. Don't tell me its forbidden to leave school grounds?"

"Well, no. But, I just don't think we should," Willow said.

"I'm in," Xander said.

"So Willow, you're just going to stay here, all by your self?" Buffy asked.

Willow was silent for a minute. "We have to be back by eight."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Sorry, short and bad chapter. But I have to get to work and its my b-day on the weekend so I won't be updating for a few days. SoI thought I'd put something up. 


End file.
